Station 45: The Home We Left Behind
is the forty-fifth episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger. Synopsis The ToQgers have managed to free Subarugahama and Tokatti has figured out a way for them to become children again, but Right is not sure what to do after transforming into Dark ToQ 1gou in his fight with Emperor Z. Plot Miss Glitta begins to relocate Castle Terminal while Hyper ToQ 6gou drags Baron Nero and Marchioness Mork out of the fortress, freeing Subarugahama from the darkness. But the victory is short lived when the ToQgers find Dark ToQ 1gou fighting Z-Shin on equal terms before Baron Nero and Marchioness Mork retrieve their master on a Cryner that they use to chase after Castle Terminal. Akira then takes the unconscious Right to Ressha, the president revealing that Right absorbed some of Emperor Z's darkness the night Subargagama was consumed in the darkness. This event created a symbiosis between Right and Emperor Z that has been effecting both sides with each encounter and culminated with Right's Dark ToQ 1gou form. Meanwhile, Emperor Z finds Glitta and learns that her actions were an act of mercy and pity to him. After apparently killing Glitta, now intent on destroying all light if he cannot have it, Z-Shin decides to mount an assault on the world and orders Castle Terminal to surface. Meanwhile, as the other ToQgers are delighted at the sight of their hometown restore, Right learns from the president that no one in Subarugahama will remember him as a consequence of being in the darkness for too long. When Right asks if there is chance for the others not to share his fate, he learns he must destroy their Rainbow Passes to have them forget being ToQgers. Getting the passes as Akira alerts him to Castle Terminal's appearance, Right abandons his friends in the Ressha. After Wagon regretfully burns the passes, the other ToQgers revert to their original childhood forms and lost all memory of their days as ToQgers. Akira makes sure the ToQgers return to their families and normal lives. Back on the Ressha, after finally resolving his frustration with getting Ticket off the Conductor's hand, Right decides to storm Castle Terminal on his own. While Akira rushes to assist him, Right faces the army of Close as Dark ToQ 1gou but is unable to imagine himself winning this battle. Cast * : **Young Right: * : **Young Tokatti: * : **Young Mio: * : **Young Hikari: * : **Young Kagura: * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for The Home We Left Behind: **ToQ 1gou - Darkness **ToQ 2gou - N/A **ToQ 3gou - N/A **ToQ 4gou - N/A **ToQ 5gou - N/A **ToQ 6gou - Hyper Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Tripping Scene': ToQ 2gou *'Everyone's Train Corner': Omitted *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 15, . *Right and Akira are the only ToQgers to appear transformed in this episode, although neither of them appear in their regular forms (Right only appears in his Darkness form, while Akira only appears in Hyper form). *There is no mecha battle in this episode. DVD/Blu-ray releases Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 12 features episodes 45-47: Station 45: The Home We Left Behind, Station 46: The Final Destination and Terminal Station: The Shining Ones. DSTD08952-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 12, DVD cover BSTD08952-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 12, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢君が去ったホーム」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢君が去ったホーム」 Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi